Create a Cat & Story Snippets
by winterfrost555
Summary: This is my create a cat for my warrior stories, but at the end of each update there is a story snippet! Read and send in cats, PLEASE! XD
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a Create a Cat for my Stories, and yes its plural. I have a few stories and I have the main characters but I need the rest of the clan so just submit a ton o' cats! Here's the guidelines.

1. Don't use names like Cupcakefur or Toastybread or dumb names like those.

2. There is no limit. Send as many names as you want.

3. You can do name, appearance, and personality or just name and appearance or even just name! I NEED NAMES! 8\

4. Have fun with it!

5. Please don't chew me out with all of that "You can't do stories on Fanfiction without any story in it." I'm putting little snippets of a story at the end of each chapter.

Now, as I mentioned in #5, so I am not breaking the fanfiction rules, I am putting small stories at the end of each chapter so things like LawlClan won't ban me.

Here are the open spots.

**For my story Shining Frost and Ginger Heat... (Written with my friend anime lover 239)**

Leader- Finchstar

Deputy- Wolftail

Medicine Cat- open

Medicine cat apprentice- open

Warriors- open

Frostkit and Emberkits father-

Shinekits mentor- open

Gingerkits mentor- open

Frostkits mentor- open

Emberkits mentor- open

Apprentices- open

Queens- open

Gingerkit and Shinekits mother- Heatherwing

Frostkit and Emberkits mother-

Kits- open

Shinekit

Frostkit

Gingerkit

Emberkit

Elders- open

Any other leaders, deputies, med. cats, warriors, apprentices, queens, kits, and elders for the 3 other clans may be submitted too.

**For my story Darkness Awakens...**

LostClan

Leader- Knight

Deputy- Slyther

Medicine Cat- Deathberry

Apprentice- Hole

Warriors-open

Kill

Tooth

Jaw

Dog

Blood

Apprentices- open

Pierce

Nip

Rip

Grip

Dirt

Flash

Mothers (Queens) - open

Bat

Kits- open

Elders- open

Creak

NOTE- notice their names are kind of deadly. And their not full warrior names. This clan in my story is the fourth clan of the forest who abandoned StarClan. Their kind of like BloodClan so make BloodClan-ish names. Thankyou!

**For my future story Battle of Ages...**

DayClan

Leader- open

Deputy- open

Medicine Cat- open

Medicine cat Apprentice- open

Warriors- open

Apprentices- open

Queens- open

Kits- open

Elders- open

The three other clans are NightClan, DawnClan, and DuskClan. They don't have any cats either, so you can submit kitties for them!

**And that's all!**

Now, drumroll please! (drumroll)... the forum!

Cat name-

Gender-

Looks-

Personality-

Story-

Clan-

Other-

So... I tried to make it simple but still have the info I need. Anyways. GIVE MEH NAMES!

Oh yeah! I almost forgot the story snippet. Here you go!

Birdpaw spat the dirt out of his mouth. He ached from ear tips to tail tip as he slowly got to his paws. "Again," Hawkstream growled, quickly pouncing at his new apprentice. As the many times before they had done it, he pummeled Birdpaw into the mud pile. This time, he pounced even before Birdpaw got up again, sending him sprawling out as he sank deeper into the mud, fighting to escape the icky brown pool. Hawkstream just cackled and watched as his apprentice struggled and began to gasp for help. This mud puddle had been deeper then they had thought it was and Birdpaw's shoulders began to sink. He began to wail for help. Now he was really stuck! His eyes widened as he felt mud trickle up his neck, and soon he felt it on his chin. Birdpaw tilted his head back to his muzzle would be the last thing that went under. Hawkstream now noticed his apprentices pain. You would think he would help the young apprentice but instead her covered himself in mud to hide his scent and ran off.

To be continued in chapter 2 of this create a cat... DUN DUN DUN! XD


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I'M SO HAPPY IN FACT I'M THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE GALAXY! You know why?

10 reviews

3 followers

1 favorite

and finally, drumroll please! ...

50 VIEWS!

It doesn't seem much to those of you who have crazy popular stories and have like thousands of views and possibly reviews but I'm still proud! Thanks for all of the names! I love you all who submitted names and think you deserve something awesome back but I don't know how to thank you enough but at some point I will reward you *wink.*

Replies to Reviews

Leopardsplash- THANKS A MILLION! It was funny how you put the stuff for the forum and then put no answers for the one before Nightpaw. XD

Fishsticsndip- Thanks I'll sort them into a clan for you. :)

avenger- I really appreciate all of this! Thank you

Guest- Thanks. Four cats in the forum of one! XD I amuse myself so easily.

moonsnow- thanks for all those. I'm using them all except Haykit because I don't think cats know what hay is. But the others I love and will use! :)

Holowflight- Great names... I like Hollowflight the best. XD I guess I like your username then...

ShastamaeFirepool- THANKYOU! You are the first person who realized the Story- in the forum is to tell me which one of my stories you want the cats in, not the history! 8D

Takashimo- Thanks... I guess that's it. :|

Cheetahstar- OMG thankyou you helped a ton! I'm glad I got some cats for NightClan and DawnClan! :D

As you've noticed I'm obsessed with smily faces so expect to see a lot of those. XD

And we have two roll offs! The first one is for DayClan Deputy! Both avenger and Takashimo have submitted DC deputies, so determine the winner, both of them must give me an appearance for some cats. I will give you both different cats so you don't copy off of each other. Whichever one has better descriptions wins! The loser can either have their cat be deputy of NightClan/DawnClan/DuskClan or just have their cat be a DayClan warrior. For avenger...

Leopardflash

Clearbreeze

Stonewaters

For Takashimo...

Lilyleap

Muddyfur

Shadowpaw

If you don't reply with your descriptions then the other person automatically wins. If neither of you reply then the DayClan deputy spot is up for grabs! SO REPLY! ;D

The second roll off is between Leopardsplash and ShastamaeFirepool for Shining Frost and Ginger Heat Medicine Cat! Same rules for you guys. Here are the names! For Leopardsplash...

Coralflower

Raindash (I got this from My Little Pony :P )

Tornadoclaw (I love cats with weather disaster names! Don't ask why)

And for ShastamaeFirepool...

Deathfall (MWAHAHAHAHA!)

Waterstreak

Thundercrash

Now, the rosters for he clans and stuff.

**For my story Shining Frost and Ginger Heat (written with my friend anime lover 239...)**

Leader- Finchstar

Deputy- Wolftail

Medicine Cat- Sparrowflight/Berrycloud

Medicine cat apprentice- Rainpaw/dapple

Warriors- Blackrose, Lightfeather,

**OPEN!**

Frostkit and Emberkits father- **OPEN!**

Shinekits mentor- **OPEN!**

Gingerkits mentor- **OPEN!**

Frostkits mentor- Lightfeather

Emberkits mentor- **OPEN!**

Apprentices- Owlpaw/strike, Sparrowpaw/light, **OPEN! **

Queens- Softfeather, Heatherwing **OPEN!**

Gingerkit and Shinekits mother- Heatherwing

Frostkit and Emberkits mother- Softfeather

Kits- **OPEN!**

Shinekit

Frostkit

Gingerkit

Emberkit

Elders- **OPEN!**

Any other leaders, deputies, med. cats, warriors, apprentices, queens, kits, and elders for the 3 other clans may be submitted too. **There are still spots open, SO SUBMIT!**

**For my story Darkness Awakens...**

LostClan

Leader- Knight

Deputy- Slyther

Medicine Cat- Deathberry

Apprentice- Hole

Warriors-**OPEN!**

Kill

Tooth

Jaw

Dog

Blood

Adder

Apprentices- **OPEN!**

Pierce

Nip

Rip

Grip

Dirt

Flash

Mothers (Queens) - **OPEN!**

Bat

Crow

Kits- **OPEN!**

Owl

Spot

Elders- **OPEN!**

Creak

NOTE- notice their names are kind of deadly. And their not full warrior names. This clan in my story is the fourth clan of the forest who abandoned StarClan. Their kind of like BloodClan so make BloodClan-ish names. Thankyou! **There are still spots open, SO SUBMIT!**

**For my future story Battle of Ages...**

DayClan

Leader- Snowstar

Deputy- Spiderheart/Silverfur

Medicine Cat- Sandwing

Medicine cat Apprentice- **OPEN!**

Warriors- Rainpelt,

Apprentices- **OPEN!**

Queens- **OPEN!**

Kits- **OPEN!**

Elders- **OPEN!**

**NightClan**

Leader- Falconstar

Deputy- **OPEN!**

Medicine Cat- **OPEN!**

Medicine cat Apprentice- **OPEN!**

Warriors- **OPEN!**

Apprentices- **OPEN!**

Queens- **OPEN!**

Kits- **OPEN!**

Elders- **OPEN!**

**DawnClan**

Leader- **OPEN!**

Deputy- **OPEN!**

Medicine Cat- Flameflight

Medicine cat Apprentice- **OPEN!**

Warriors- Stonedash, **OPEN!**

Apprentices- **OPEN!**

Queens- **OPEN!**

Kits- **OPEN!**

Elders- **OPEN!**

**DuskClan**

Leader- **OPEN!**

Deputy-**OPEN!**

Medicine Cat- **OPEN!**

Medicine cat Apprentice- **OPEN!**

Warriors- **OPEN!**

Apprentices- **OPEN!**

Queens- **OPEN!**

Kits- **OPEN!**

Elders- **OPEN!**

**You notice that there are lots of open spots including some high ranks and only one person submitted for NightClan and DawnClan. THANKYOU CHEETAHSTAR! So submit cats and you will make my day. ;D**

And now, the story snippet continued!

Birdpaw wailed and screeched at the top of his lungs. Finally a warrior named Summerdash and her apprentice Sunpaw came bounding over. Birdpaws muzzle was almost fully under. He stretched his arm out until the two other cats could grab it. They both pulled with a strong grip until only Birdpaws legs were stuck. He kicked rapidly until he was finally dragged onto the grass. Summerdash and Sunpaw huffed and puffed but no one was more tired than Birdpaw. After they all could speak again, Summerdash asked, "What happened?" All Birdpaw managed to say was, "H-Hawkstream!"

To be continued in chapter three of the create a cat!

I guess that's it! So submit more kitties, and for those of you with roll off's, submit those appearances! Thanks again to those submitters for Chapter One, and I hope to see more names being sent in soon! ;)


End file.
